


Triwizard with a twist

by I_Am_A_Human_Espresso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, French Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Goes to Durmstrang, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Slow Burn, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Human_Espresso/pseuds/I_Am_A_Human_Espresso
Summary: Draco lives in France, having moved there before he was born. Him and his best friends, Theo Grey and Fleur Delacour, end up meeting up with a group of Boulgarian kids, Harry Potter included.Pranks and shinagians follow them as they become a tightknit family of people from all over Europe. Romance will spring up in the garden of friendship.





	1. Meet My Baby Trainwreck, Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are french bc I dont feel like dealing with all the translations 
> 
> Bold is Bulgarian for the same reason
> 
>  
> 
> I, sadly, dont own harry potter. I only own my oc's not the other people. If I owned harry potter I really wouldn't be writing this book here or at all. I'm not sure how anyone would think I did, or do, own harry potter but just in case here is this note for you and any legal purposes it may serve

Theo Lavender Alex Grey was a bit strange. They went to Beauxbatons, having moved from England when they were quite young. Their parents were both magically gifted and wanted to leave, getaway from old voldy. But also just travel the globe.

About a year earlier the Potter's realized they couldn't trust Wormtail but also needed him to think they did. They made him secret keeper of a house that was empty and moved to Scandinavia with baby Harry.

When old voldy found out, he went to the only other boy the prophecy could have talked about, Neville Longbottom. Nobody was around Voldy went to the small baby. Neville, thinking he was a toy, started to strangle him. Voldemort was too surprised to do any magic and baby Neville had a Hercules moment. Voldy’s followers found out and fled, no one else died and this all happened before the Longbottoms could be tortured for info.

Regulus was able to leave the cave before dying and was able to kill all the horcruxes before Voldemort noticed and died.

A few months prior, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black left the Malfoy manor, having had enough. One of her sisters was insane and killing for fun, the other was shunned, her husband was becoming slightly abusive and she was done. She moved to France while pregnant with Draco Black.

This is how they are all connected. Now, on with the story.

* * *

 

 _“Theo, why? The administration is already on your ass for not following dress code, why go seek them out and dance with getting expelled?”_ Draco asked after sighing deeply.

I was planning on going to talk to the administration about the dress code. I had been wearing my Doc Martin's rather than the heels I was supposed to, not tucking in my shirt, and being a general annoyance to the teachers about wearing a skirt.

 _"Because Dray, I'd rather wear the guys dress code and actually follow it, rather than follow the girls dress code. Now, c’mon I need moral support.”_ I said pulling him into the office.

 _“Ah, Miss Grey how are you?”_ Mademe Maxime asked though you could tell she really didn't care at all.

_“Ok, I was wondering if I could follow the guys dress code. I actually follow it but I would like to wear trousers and boots rather than skirts and heels. I may wear the skirt every once in a while but I'd prefer to wear the trousers for the most part”_

_“So long as you follow dress code I'll allow it.”_

As soon as we were out of the office I jumped in the air.

 _“She said yes, Dray. I need to go shopping. Want to come with? Who am I kidding, you love shopping.That reminds me, I need a makeover from your mom.”_ I finish, finally taking a breath.

 _“Ok Theo, let's go. I'd say makeover first and than shopping next.”_ Draco said after laughing. We walked to the Black’s small villa, well small for millionaires, it was 2 storied with 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. I often stayed in one of the guest bedrooms, so often it had become my room, and Cissia loved me as if I was one of her own.

 _"Cissia, you home? I was wondering if I could get a makeover, please"_ I call out knowing the sound would travel in the realitivly small house.

 _"Theo, I'd be happy to help. Just let me finsh tending my garden, I'll be right in."_ I heard Cissia tell back.

I walked over to the little makeover station she had in the den, I'm SO sorry that I dont know girly words.

A few minutes later Cissia walked in.

 _"Now what can I do for you?"_ she asked with a smile on her face.

 _"I was wondering what to do with my hair"_ , I said gesturing to my almost waist length hair, _"I don't know what to do with it, I feel like this length is excessive and I'm debating between a floofy topped undercut that I'd dye, or cut it a little shorter than shoulder length and dye the tips lavender or powder blue to match school colors."_ After finishing I took a well needed breath. Draco was silently laughing at his fast I had talked and Cissia was looking at me trying to figure out witch hair it would look nicer.

_"For you I'd say go shoulder length with a space looking dye or lavender. It'll look cute yet have that slight rebel feel I know you love. I also know that your partly doing this for the pun. We can cut it and than see if you want it shorter, I know a spell that can switch between two, but only two, hair dyes. Thus can give you the space and lavender."_

I nodded and let her work magic on my silky soft, yet somehow always slightly curly, dark brown hair. She cut the hair tapering from the front to back to frame my face and going only an inch above my shoulders.

 _"I love it, now time for the dye"_ my brown eyes gleamed in excitement for this part.

 _"I'm going to do the space first because its trickier and than use the spell, I'll teach it to you, and dye it lavender"_ I was so excited for space hair that Draco almost had to hold me down. After Cissia was done we all sat around talking about everything and nothing at all. I had just ordered my required pants and would get them before the end of the weekend. I had decided to spend the night because I was to lazy to walk the block to get to my house down the street.

The next day I rolled out of bed when I realized I had plans with Draco and Fleur at some coffee shop.

I couldn't help but notice how light my head felt without as shit ton of hair and was excited to show off my new look.

I found a grey NASA crop top, some high rise black mid thigh shorts, my constellation socks, black combat boots and a choker Dray had gotten me for my birthday. A simple silver planet with a ring around it on a leather cord. Nodding in the mirror I put on my watch and a few hair ties, just in case, and my phone, (somehow I had found some one who sold tech that magic worked around, I had a Galaxy S8) and left my room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out into the living room, waiting for the lazy-head that is Draco Black. I sat and read some book on the magic of Veelas, when the door rang. Knowing who it was, I went to get it. Standing outside was no other than the third person in our little trio, Fleur Delacour. She was the oldest of us, a month older than Draco and two months older than me. She had joined a year before we started beauxbatons, having found Dray and I planing a few pranks and she joined in.

 _"Fleur, hey. Dray's taking forever to get ready so come on in."_ I said moving so she could get in. We went and sat in the living room, waiting for the slowpoke.  _"I heard you got a girlfriend, is that who we're meeting today in that coffee shop?"_  I asked, all I had been told was that we were going to meet people and that we were getting coffee. Fleur blushed and I knew I was right.

 _"Well yes but we are also meeting some of her friends as well."_  She said it like it would stop me from asking about the mystery girl.

 _"Well who's the lucky gal?"_  I asked mostly because I knew it would annoy her but not overly so. My plan worked perfectly, she sighed but just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

 _"Stop being so nosey, her name is Tonks, but you will find out more as soon as Dray gets his arse down here."_ She said just as siad arse got down to the living room. Draco started to laugh at the antics of his friends and just how exasperated they sounded when they talked to him or Fleur to me.

 _"Finally, Sleeping Beauty graces us with his presence,"_  I say, deadpan. Turning back to Fleur, I give her the look of 'we aren't done with this conversation but hurry up'. She scoffs and turns to look down at both of us. Now I'm kind of short having stopped growing once I hit 5 feet, but Draco was 5' 8", not to short for a guy. Yet Fleur seemed to tower above him and it gave the effect of making me seem like I should be 13 not 16. I both hated and loved this effect because people underestimate me but also treated me like I was a stupid little kid.

 _"Come on, I'll apparate us over."_ Fleur says, sighing.

______________Time skip!!!!!!_______

We landed outside a small cafe somewhere in Scandinavia. Right in front of us there was a tall, well to me, girl about our age.

"Hi, you guys must be Fleur's friends, come on in we can meet my friends." we followed her inside, I was still a little miffed by her shear amount of energy at 10 am but oh well. The cafe was small yet homey, and the smell of coffee was my personal favorite so that's a plus.

Fleur's girlfriend, Tonks I thought her name was, lead us to a large table in the back full of people. 

"Gays," I started laughing trying halfheartedly to cover it up "sorry, guys this is Fleur and her friends, Theo and Draco" she said pointing to us in turn. "These living rainbows are Harry, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Gred, Forge, Artemis, and Selene. Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Charlie should be getting here soon." while talking she pointed to each person in trun who gave a small wave. As if on cue as soon as Tonks stopped talking four more people rushed in, three being red heads along with three other at the table. It was obvious that two of the redheads were twins and called Fred and George who looked like they would be lots of fun as friends, they had mischievous blue eyes and an athletic build. Luna, the blonde, had a dreamy look in her eye while she sat on the female redhead, Ginny's, lap playing with her hair, Ginny seemed unfazed by this, she looked like she had a athletic build and seemed like a girl you didn't want to cross. Artemis and Selene looked like twins as well, Artemis had a black "bi bob" while Selene had hair down to her waist, black with sandy brown natural highlights, they both had grey eyes that also had a mischievous look to them. I could see Harry, with his short seemingly sentient black hair and green eyes, blushing a little while looking at Draco. Smirking I saw Draco doing the same to Harry, filing that info for later I continued to size everyone up. Neville looked like he worked outside a lot, a slight tan with sun bleached blonde hair. Bill looked like he could be scary but he had a wide smile that ruined the picture. Charlie had an athletic build and seemed to spend lots of time outside as well. Ron was tall but lanky and made me feel very small. Hermione had bush hair that seemed to fly everywhere and looked strong, if only for carrying so many books in her arms.

I slid into a seat next to Artemis and Draco sat next to me, across from Harry. At this I started laughing and nudging Draco to talk. He glared at me. I promptly laughed more. Everyone looked at me funny before seeing the twin blushes across Harry and Draco's faces. Artemis turned toward me.

"You seem very close to Draco and Fleur, how'd you meet?" After chuckling a bit more and Draco turning red I was about to start the story.

 _"No Theo, please not that one."_ Draco said making me smirk and Fleur laugh. They looked at me expectantly and also a little more than confused.

 _"Got to please the people Dray."_ I said with a shrug."It started when I was really little, my parents and I used to travel around the world, learning new languages and culture, when I was four we moved to Brazil, we had to get these vaccines for this magical parasite that feeds off your memories and magic, we lived there for about three years. I learned portuguese and how to make some  wickedly good coffee. After those three years we moved back to france, and then it happened, I noticed my parents forgetting things that happened a few days ago, becoming more distant with me. A few weeks later, I came down for breakfast and they weren't there, I realized they left me at home while they traveled and they had never done that. They came home after a few weeks and I went to give them a hug and they looked at me with this confused look and asked me who I was, and I realized what was happening, they were going to die without their magic while forgetting I was their kid.

"Months passed, this thing tries to save some magic to eat later so it kills over years, and they kind of just thought that some kid lived in the French manor. I learned from the age of seven how to take care of myself and lived alone. After a while Draco noticed that the kid who lived down the street never came out of the house anymore. So him being seven and worried, broke into my house through my window. He then proceeded to rant about how he would never look good in purple, my room is purple, and how although it was a good color it  clashed with his complexion. He stayed over for five freaking hours until his mom came knocking wondering where her child went." at this point everyone was between crying for my sad backstory or laughing at Draco as he buried his head in shame. "The next day he found a flower crown on his window sill, I made it entirely out of purple flowers with a small carved dragon that would blow a bluebell flame every once in a while as a 'thank you but also frick you' token of friendship. He wore that crown everyday for a year before I started making less formal and more colorful flower crowns for a more everyday kind of look, he has rooms full of flower crowns alone. A year before we started at Beauxbatons Fleur caught us coming up with prank ideas for random reasons, she joined in and we became the unknown bastards, well that's what the teachers call us, the students call us The Tansies. Tansy because we leave one white tansy at the sceen of our prank but you can't trace it back to any of us and tansy because it means to declare war on someone, in this case the school. No one knows it's us and we intend to keep it that way. I mean who would expect Ms.Perfect Delecour, Mr.Mommas-boy Black, and Ms.Never-cross-them Grey. They of course suspect me but they have no evidence against any of us so they can't do anything." I notice that both set of twins now look very happy to be with us and Harry frowning in thought.

"Wait you are a Black?" Harry asks Draco.

"Um yes? My mom is Narcissa Black, my dad is Mr.Malfoy but I never meet him, Mom divorced him and moved to france before she gave birth to me, she says I'm the only good thing that came out of that arranged marriage" he says with a small frown.

"You have got to meet my godfather. I thought he was the last Black left, he was also a legendary prankster so you would get along." Harry says with a smile.

"Ok? I mean sure I'll meet a member of the family." Draco says also smiling. I talk to both sets of twins about pranks and stuff before I turn to Artemis.

"This is going to be an odd question but are you, by any chance, bi?" I ask a little embarrassed although I refuse to show it. She looks at me shocked.

"I mean yeah, how'd you know?" she says while everyone looks at us.

"Tonks said 'hey gays' then 'living rainbows' and although that could have been a joke, you have the signature bi bob, plus my gaydar is rarely wrong." I say causing everyone to laugh. "If your worried about acceptance don't, Fleur's pan, Draco is gayer than a rainbow, and I'm non-binary and about as gay as they get." another round of chuckles passes through everyone at my wording before Luna looks up at me.

"So it is they/them right, I thought I had the chance to be wrong, but then again my visions are rarely wrong" she says in her dream-like voice. I was shocked but not overly so, I thought she might be a seer, most have the same dream-like quality that comes with the gift as well as make a very good mask to hide, if people think you are insane they won't use you.

"Very good Luna, it is they/them but I don't really care one way or another, I don't like the labels so it really doesn't matter to me but, yes they/them is the preferred terms." everyone look surprised at Luna, well everyone besides Harry, Ginny, both sets of twins, and me.

"What? Did you guys not figure out she's a seer?" I ask a little uncomfortable under so many eyes.

"Well no, most people think she's a little loony." Ron says looking uncomfortable with the situation as well. I sigh.

"Well then, it's time for a history lesson." at this a few groans escape people but Draco and Fleur along with a few others look interested.

"Shh, they have the best stories" Draco says grinning. I nod my thanks before starting the story.

"Long ago there was a woman with an amazing gift, the ability to see into the future. This woman was hunted for her talents because people wanted to know their future. She fled her hometown the only things she brought were the clothes on her back as she ran," While talking I let a bit of my magic release in the small cafe, showing images of what was happening,"After a while a god caught her because he had similar talents but had never seen a human with them, the god's name is Apollo, when she was caught, Apollo renamed her Delphi after the town he put her in, forced to give half visions to people who paid good money. When she was about to die, her gift made it so that anyone who was worthy of it would have the tools to hide from people trying to use them. Insanity, most commonly fake but a seer almost always has a 'stuck in a dream'-like quality to them, a mask to hide behind so seer's will never be used for money again." With that I ended my story and slowly brought my magic back to myself. "oh, and don't worry, I saw Tonks put up silencing and protection spells when we got here, so no one knows what we were talking about."

"You were right Draco, they really do have a way with stories" I heard Neville say.

"Thanks, I use my way off telling stories to help calm down the other students when they have nightmares. People know me as the person you shouldn't cross but if you need a story come talk to 'em. It was how I made friends overseas, people from all age groups would sit for hours listening to my stories, whether or not they knew the language I was speaking at that moment. Apparently my voice just has a soothing quality that you want to listen to, even though this is probably the most I have talked to a large group of people, in real conversation, in a while. People like hanging out with me but I like to stick with a few people at a time." I shrug at the odd looks, I was used to them. When you had dead parents at age 16 people really didn't know how to treat you. Technically, I had collected my heir and lordships when I realized that my parents were in no condition to be in charge of our money, because of the circumstances it was aloud and therefore at the age of eight i was already and adult in the eyes of the law, allowing me to live alone with no other guardian although Cissia was always just down the way, checking in and stuff. Ginny turns to look at me.

"How in Merlin's name are you so good at reading people? You guess that Artemis is bi, dead on by the way, that Luna is a seer, I can tell that you know just how gay all of us are but how? You with all that's happened to you how are you so calm about it to the point that you can focus on how gay someone is or what gifts they have?" Ginny asks and I can tell it's a question the whole table has, even Dray and Fleur. I sigh, another round of sad stories for everyone here.

"Sorry to always be the bearer of sad news guys, but here goes even more sad stuff from my past. When traveling, I didn't know the language at first for obvious reasons. It made it so I had to be able to read people so I could understand at least part of who they were. I got better at it the older I got, when you have to become head of your house name at age eight you learn how to survive in the cutthroat politics of the wizarding world, people tried to take advantage of the fact that I was so young, would try to bribe me with candy and other things they thought I would like. I had to hone the skill of reading people to know who to make alliances with so that I wouldn't be hurt. At school, and just in general, people constantly underestimate me because of my height and the innocent mask I have with some people, or they think that they can try to get away with some of what they say about me or my friends, they don't. I had to fight the school about the dress code just to be able to wear pants and boots, not skirt and heels, they thought it was a joke, and tried to get be to stop by treating me like a child before they realized just how serious I was and caved. I have to one up everyone in certain ways just to get them to think of me as an equal, even if we both know I'm better, fact not narcissism, by being able to read them like a book it makes it easier to take them down or help them up, depending on what I think of them. For example, I know that Luna could be very scary if you got on her bad side but it takes a lot to get there, you have a short fuse and I had better watch for it, Neville is a lot more heroic than he lets on, Ron has more of a brain then he lets you see, Hermione uses her brain to try to fit in, Fred is better at charms and likes to make people laugh, George is better at potions and likes to set up the pranks more than the outcome, Bill likes a challenge and isn't to great with boring people, Charlie is very socially awkward even though everyone wants to be near him, Harry is oblivious but is also very smart, Selene likes to stay in the background because it makes what she says seem more important but guys love her and now she has at least ten guys working for her so that the dick picks they sent don't get seen my parents, Artemis is very protective of her twin and has lots of blackmail on everyone who would be stupid enough to cross her." I finish and everyone looks at me for what seems like years although it was just a few minutes before they all start laughing.

"Most of the group didn't know about the guys working for me," Selene says after chuckling. "You got all of us spot on"

"What can I say, I know how most people tick. Also I share a similar mind to you and your twin" I say shrugging.

"You are one of the only ones, besides-" Fred said

"Harry to be able to know who-" George contiuied

"Is who" they finished.

We all laughed at the twins antics and all I could think was that I had made some very good friends.


End file.
